


I'm Not Crazy

by Schadenfiend



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Basically Venom starts doing things to Eddie out in public, Established Relationship, Kissing, Like a remote controlled sex toy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Sharing a Body, Teasing, Tentacles, Venom doesn't have much sense in terms of boundaries, Venom is a conniving ass in this hahaha, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfiend/pseuds/Schadenfiend
Summary: Eddie has difficulty staying alert at his job, so Venom decides to "help out".(In which Venom starts acting like Eddie's remote-controlled sex toy in the most inconvenient of places.)





	I'm Not Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that Venom, of all fandoms, is one thing that pulls me back into writing and drawing again. Bonus art at the end of the fic because why not. Enjoy!

“So, uh, tell me more about this new drug.”

It’s grueling work, and Eddie’s trying his hardest not to roll his eyes to the back of his head. But it's still a lead, even if it’s not the type of work he would usually take. Even if it’s making some bad memories resurface.

But Eddie has decided that at the end of the day, he's just not quite ready to succumb to a life of regularly snapping off heads for dinner.

“Well, we’re entering phase four of clinical trials for this new antipsychotic, phazedonic acid, and prospects are looking promising… “

So, of course, Eddie zones out. The last thing he cares about is listening to another biotech or pharmaceutical company blowing smoke up their own ass about how revolutionary their new product is. He’s already had a lifetime of bad memories accumulated from the Life Foundation, and this interview is simply ripping off the bandage on a necrotizing wound.

This clinical psychiatrist with the bushy eyebrows -- what was his name again? Jonah Johnson? Kenneth Kiran? Matthew Madison? It’s some form of alliteration for sure, but Eddie forgets because it isn’t worth his time. He’s certain he’ll be able to find the name in his inbox when he’s writing up the report later.

But he does admit that forgetting the name of the person he’s interviewing may be a tad bit… _unprofessional_.

“Uh huh,” he edges on, pretending to jot the last few words said to him in a notepad. Thank god he also has a tape recorder on his person.

**_Eddie, wake up…_ **

His eye twitches. He knows his _other_ is just looking out after him. Eddie appreciates it, of course, but he wishes that he didn’t have to feel like he's being judged at his job. It’s already bad enough that he’s dealing with another delusional scientist-type, but the fact that even his _other_ is pushing him to work harder is making him wish the floor below would swallow him whole…

Eddie blinks. “Yeah, great. And how would you say the response has been so far?”

“It’s been fantastic! Just the other day…”

 _Good, good._ Make him talk, nod your head, pretend to listen. Let him drone on, and react enough to make the interviewee feel as if their words are important. Just enough to let him get through the day.

 ** _Wake up!_ **  

Eddie releases a bated breath and looks up at the interviewee with a forced smile, masking his distaste. He admits that this isn’t his best work, but he wouldn’t say it was his worst either.

And just then, Eddie feels something warm and wet, gently circling his sensitive, puckered entrance. He snaps up and clenches his cheeks together reflexively.

The scientist flinches. “I-is something wrong?”

“No! No, nothing’s wrong!”

 _Dammit,_ Eddie’s going to kill this parasite later.

“I apologize. Is this boring you, Edward?”

“No, not at all! It’s Eddie, by the way, and p-please. Continue,” he wheezes, wishing death upon his _other_.

Eddie doesn’t hear it so much as feel his _other’s_ deep laughter reverberating in his skull. That smug alien of his settles in his gut, satisfied, and Eddie grits his teeth in frustration. Now, of all times, is not right the time for Venom to be starting up with their shenanigans again.

Even so, barely a minute passes before Eddie feels his interest in the conversation waning. The psychiatrist goes on about mortality benefits and secondary endpoints, and blah, blah, blah -- 

Again, he feels the tongue, this time running a languid stripe between his cheeks.

Eddie shrieks. “Stop it!”

“Goodness! Are you talking to me?”

Eddie feels his face bleeds red with embarrassment. “Er, no, I was just. Um. Talking to myself.”

“Oh!” It takes a second for psychiatrist’s face shifts to something a bit more devious, and Eddie feels his ears start to burn -- whether it’s through embarrassment or irritation, he’s not sure. 

The scientist -- _maybe it was Punchy McPunchface_ \-- raises the brows on his extremely punchable face. “Talking to yourself, you say?”

“Yes. Er, I mean, no.”

Eddie’s sure he would have been able to respond with a snarky quip if it wasn’t for the fact that his _other’s_ tongue hasn’t left the space between his cheeks at all, sliding upward across his entrance in an infinitesimally slow stroke that isn’t quite fast enough to drag a moan out of his mouth, but definitely not slow enough for him to ignore the sensation altogether.

“Fuck,” Eddie groans and rubs his temples with his free hand, wishing this day would end.

“Perhaps you may also find benefit in participating in our clinical trial?”

Eddie scowls, taking the fucking hint. “Perhaps not,” he replies bluntly. “I’m not crazy.”

“We prefer to use the term psychoses,” the man replies clinically.

“Yeah, that.”

“And one of the positive symptoms of psychosis is visual and auditory hallucinations.”

“Uh huh.”

“So if you say you’re hearing voices, then perhaps it may be worthwhile to seek -”

“Look,” Eddie interrupts, ignoring the cackle of his _other._ “I’d prefer if you didn’t try to psychoanalyze me in the middle of this interview. I’m the one interviewing _you_.”

The man looks taken aback. “I apologize, Mr. Brock. We can stop this interview if you’d like.”

“No, that’s -- AH!” Eddie screeches when Venom’s tongue suddenly rushes back downward, past the lowest part of his ass to cradle around his balls. “Fine, fine! Th-that’s the end, thanks for your time!”

“Oh! Thank you for your…”

Eddie has never left a room so fast. His ever diminishing professionalism can take a rain cheque.

  

* * *

 

Unfortunately, with his bike in the shop, Eddie’s commute home is no less tormenting.

The bus is packed like sardines, and though there was a vacant seat when he first gets on the vehicle, he relinquishes it when an elderly man with obvious back pain boards after him. So standing it is. He’s lucky that at least he gets his own pole to lean against, but not so lucky when his other starts vying for his attention again, in the worst way possible.

“Quit it,” Eddie mutters into the hood of his sweater.

**_Why, Eddie? We like this… don't we?_ **

Eddie stays silent. This is new for him - for _them_. The sad part is, he isn’t able to deny his enjoyment even if he wanted to. He’s relieved that his hoodie is at least long enough to cover the tenting at the front of his jeans, but not so pleased at having to deal with the sensation of his walking around in soaked boxers. And god, they're _soaked_ from his leaking cock after having Venom toy with his body for what feels like a century. It’s far from the first time since Venom began exploring the many delicate intricacies of his body, but this is definitely the first time they’ve decided to do so in outside of his apartment.

Back when they first bonded to his person and granted him all their alien powers, he didn't realize that becoming the host would also include public masturbation as a package deal. Damn the fine print.

“Yes but, why do you need to do this right _now_ ,” he whispers.

**_Because we enjoy it._ **

“That logic is rather circular, isn't --”

Eddie stifles a moan, biting hard on his lower lip when he feels Venom’s dexterous tongue breach past the entrance, while another tendril continues to circle the ring of tight muscles. They give him no time to adjust to the sudden girth as Venom’s tongue prods inward, searching for the charged ball of nerves. They find it and finally their tongue stills, with only the very tip brushing gently against his prostate, teasing rhythmically. Enough stimulation to make his cock harden and twitch, but (thankfully) not enough for anything else.

“You're killing me,” he wheezes, bending slightly at his hips to try to alleviate the pressure of his jeans stretched over his cock.

 ** _We would never hurt Eddie,_ ** the alien replies innocently.

It's not very reassuring, because just then, Venom starts undulating their muscular tongue against his prostate in earnest, making the muscles between Eddie's legs quake with arousal. He bends down further, gripping onto the pole with his life until his knuckles turn white.

“People are around us,” he hisses, wishing this traitorous dickhead of an alien would stop jeopardizing whatever's left of his public integrity. Eddie feels the mental facsimile of a shrug from his other, who doesn't relent with their ministrations either way.

Eddie moans silently between gritted teeth, acutely aware of how indecent the entire situation is. If anything, the indecency of it makes the situation even more tantalizing. He wishes he could just whip out his cock, then and there, and start masturbating furiously in public, because he doubts he has ever been this hard before.

He settles on hugging the pole tightly, leaning his cock against the metal where he can inconspicuously thrust against it. It's not the greatest, but there's at least some satisfaction in the pressure.

**_Really, Eddie? Grinding against a pole? You could have just asked us…_ **

With that, Eddie feels a foreign alien limb slither past his hips and twirl around the length his cock, gripping him tightly. If it weren’t for the lack of space, Eddie’s sure his other would be pumping him across the full length. But instead, Venom settles with gripping his cock using shallow strokes, pulsating and vibrating in a way that is so alien and inimitable that it finally breaks their host.

Eddie loses control, eyes lidded and careening his back, finally letting out that moan he’s been suppressing for so long -- then instantly feeling the rush of shame to his cheeks.

_FUCK!_

“Excuse me, young man, are you alright?”

Eddie opens his eyes and to his absolute horror, the elderly gentleman he gave his seat to earlier is staring at him. A mix of concern with a little bit of creeped out. Around him, other passengers are also starting to shift away from his person, unsure of what to expect from this deranged, red-faced lunatic who’s either dying in the throes of agony or ecstasy - which is it? They aren’t too sure and neither is he.

_Oh no._

“I-I’m fine,” he stammers, sweating under the scrutiny. “I’m not crazy, I swear! It’s just -- augh, really bad food poisoning.”

The elderly man’s brows knit with a fatherly concern. “Would you like your seat back?”

“No, no!” Dear god, the mere thought of sitting down on his parasite only causes Venom to further their teasing, wriggling and vibrating their tongue inside of him, so inhumane and better than any man-made toy could dream to replicate.

“Alright, son.” The man hesitates before his expression is replaced with that of curiosity. “Hey, you look familiar. Aren’t you Eddie Brock?”

Venom, the ever-conniving bringer of chaos, snickers and pulls their tongue almost all the way out before mercilessly shoving the full length back in, and Eddie _screams._

“I’m ALREADY! AT! MY STOP! AMAZING!”

He’s not even aware of how loudly he’s talking to this poor, confused man. The other passengers part like the sea as Eddie Brock pushes past the exit, hobbled over at the waist like a distressed gargoyle.

He’s going to kill it, he swears to God he’s going to forcefully eject this free-loading tenant from his body at some point. Though it’s all so laughable because he’s barely able to think straight as it is, especially with what feels like all the blood in his body already pooled at his cock. Eddie scrambles with all his might to even make it up the stairs to his apartment, haphazardly knocking into the walls along his way to the vexation of his neighbors.

When he gets there, he fumbles with the keys, desperately, _where on earth is - ah, fuck!_ Eddie discards that idea altogether and slams into the door instead, wringing off the screws to the locks off the door frame itself.

But he’ll have to deal with that later - he’s too far gone in a violent mix of horny and livid to care.

“You -- you stupid parasite! You asshole!”

His pants are barely off before his other’s body materializes in front of him, licking their teeth mischievously.

**_Yes, Eddie?_ **

“You! You --”

It takes Eddie a moment to realize he’s still being slowly pumped by one of Venom’s slimy tendril. Eddie reaches down to free himself, but his hands are quickly captured by the alien’s and pinned above his head as he gets pushed onto his bed, dominated by the amorphous, powerful muscles of his symbiote.

**_What is it, dear?_ **

“Seriously, in the middle of an interview? On a fucking bus!?”

**_You were having trouble staying alert! And we promised to always take care of Eddie._ **

“You made us look like an idiot!"

**_Really? That’s unfortunate._ **

Venom’s maw stretches wide above Eddie’s head as he towers over him, displaying those sharp, mother-of-pearl fangs in their full glory. Alien drool rains down upon Eddie’s face and chest, and Venom licks a sloppy stripe up the side of his neck, causing Eddie to pant and curve his back with arousal.

“I’m going to… to throw my body into a bonfire,” he mutters half-heartedly, not really meaning any of it. “I’ll take the both of us out in flames.”

Venom throws their head back with laughter.

**_And why would we do that? When we could be together forever, doing THIS instead..._ **

Eddie doesn’t have time to think as Venom’s tongue quickly enters his mouth, and he doesn’t even fight it. Even though he struggles a bit to breathe, and he sure as hell would love to punch this monster in the face, he’s so hard and turned on and desperate for his lover’s ministrations that he swallows as much of Venom as possible. Venom’s tongue dissolves into liquid and oozes down Eddie’s throat while more tendrils materialize to wrap around his thighs to pull them apart. They take this opportunity to thrust their alien form into his entrance, already slippery and accommodating after all that preparation, and they attack his prostate while tugging mercilessly on his cock in tandem. Eddie’s cock weeps against his lover’s belly, and he’s almost on the verge of crying himself because everything just feels _so fucking good._

 ** _You love this,_ ** Venom taunts.

Eddie struggles for air.

**_Say it._ **

He squirms and quakes, and there’s tears beading in the corners of his eyes. “I-I love it,” he gasps.

**_I love you, Eddie._ **

“I l-love you too.”

Venom thrusts into Eddie with the same desperation, driven by the mounting pleasuring shared between their bodies. He’s close - _they’re_ close - and they’re delighted with the way his puny human hands scramble against the back of their ectoplasmic body, clinging so desperately to some form of purchase as they both unravel together.

A few more thrusts are all it takes before a haggard moan shakes through Eddie’s throat. His cock spasms with heavy streams of cum, accumulated through a day’s worth of teasing. Likewise, a full-body shiver quakes through Venom, mirroring his host’s pleasure through their shared neural network, and he keeps thrusting and tugging to draw out the full length of their climax. When the last few bursts of cum splatter on Venom’s chest, the symbiote collapses on their host in the wake of their release.They bury their face into the crook of Eddie’s neck and purr quietly in his ear, suddenly becoming unnaturally affectionate. Eddie smiles and wraps his arms around Venom’s muscular body, light-headed and exhausted with the afterglow. He relishes in the weight of his lover’s amorphous body on his own.

Eddie snorts. “I’m still pissed off, you know.”

**_Mm._ **

“I almost came in front of an old, innocent man.”

**_Heh._ **

“You don’t care at all, do you?”

**_Nah._ **

Eddie shakes his head and sighs. He’s not going to argue - he doubts guilt even exists in his partner’s vocabulary. Shame, maybe, but not the type of shame that would stop them from trying this again. Even so, as Eddie slowly succumbs to the pleasure of his lover’s proximity, he finds himself agreeing with one thing at least: he would rather be doing this forever instead of burning in a bonfire.

 ** _Shut up,_ ** Venom sighs, already letting the outside world fade away. Eddie smiles and kisses the top of Venom’s head before closing his eyes, letting himself fade as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Bonus content because I'm the type of loser that draws for my own fics.](https://schadenfiend.tumblr.com/post/179192074697/im-a-loser-so-i-made-art-for-my-own-fic-ao3). NSFW (kind of) for obvious reasons.
> 
> Scream at me on Tumblr:  
> https://schadenfiend.tumblr.com/ (18+, NSFW art and reblogs)


End file.
